


Embrace Me Sweetly, Sugar

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, For one of the parties involved, M/M, Not hardcore or anything, Pre-Relationship, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: After convincing sweet med student Stahl to come home with him, Gaius shows him agood time.(This was previously part ofHoney Pie, but I made it seperate to lower the rating on that fic)





	Embrace Me Sweetly, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the habit of smut writing anymore, but this is ancient, and I'm just reposting it. I suggest you read the first two chapters of Honey Pie to get the context, but it can be read without.

"Mmph!"

"Shit."

Gaius broke their kiss only to scramble for his keys. Stahl was red and spacey, unaware of his surroundings, further arousing the redhead.

"There we go!"

He quickly opened the door, pushing Stahl in, and slammed it. With a quick kiss, he skillfully locked the door behind him. He snapped his fingers, breaking the larger man out of his daze. "Muh?"

"Strip please."

Stahl just nodded dumbly, removing his clothing as bid. Gaius watched him hungrily. _I want a bite of that cake..._ he thought when the other man's chest came into view, revealing a body that should not be as toned as it was for all the food he ate.

When his shirt was removed and his pants unzipped, Gaius joined him, disrobing expertly and efficiently, before moving to straddle Stahl. He ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his neck. "What color is your hair even?"

"I d-dunno. I go with olive green most of the time."

"That's perfect. It suits you. It's a sexy color," Gaius said with a warm smile that quickly became a smirk as he felt his erection poking his ass.

"Compliments turn you on?"

"I-I said I wasn't u-used to them..."

"Hhm. Well you are pretty damn sexy. I'm just gonna eat you up."

"Hgn!"

The smaller man smirked, and brought his hips down, eliciting a groan from Stahl. He proceeded to do this a few more time, until both men were hard, with laboured breathing and red cheeks. He kissed him again, and they contentedly made out for a few minutes, before Gaius couldn't take it anymore and pushed Stahl down on the bed.

"A-Ah..."

"Ever done it with a guy?"

"N-Never got that far...w-w-with a man..."

"Ah. It's not all that different, really."

All Stahl could do was groan, eternally amazed at the composure of his partner. Gaius worked him out of his pants, and gasped.

"Damn. Like, _woah._ "

"W-What?"

"Your dick is huge."

"W-Wha!?"

"No one's ever told you? Those girls must have been doing it with pornstars before, because this is impressive."

Stahl just reddened further. Gaius grinned, pressed his hand on the the clear bulge in his underwear, relishing in his moans. "Not all that average after all," he slid down his body, face-to-face with the part of his body most excited to see him, "It's no lollipop, but it'll do just fine."

"A-Are you gonna...?"

"They never did this, either? Damn, those girls must have been terrible!" His grin grew, and he finally pulled down his boxers, "I'll treat ya right."

Stahl didn't get another word in as Gaius took him in. He threw his head back, and covered his mouth to muffle his cries. Gaius trained his eyes up. _What a cute reaction._

This encouraged him further, bobbing his head up and down, having had enough practice to engulf most of it. He felt him throbbing, and used his fingers to cover what his hand didn't. He carefully timed himself to pull away immediately as the other man came, because no matter how many times he's done this, it will never taste good.

Gaius continue to stroke him idly for a few moments, letting him cool down and get hard again.

"What about you?" Stahl questioned when he regained the ability to speak.

"Don't worry, Munches. I plan on getting my fill too."

After Stahl was sufficiently arousing again, Gaius kissed him, and relished in how his nose scrunched cutely at the taste. _I have never found someone this damn cute before..._

He leaned off to the side of his bed, rummaging in his cluttered drawers for what he needed. He came back ip with condoms and lubrication. Stahl's eyes widened, and Gaius laughed. "You talked about me! Here's your chance, Munches."

He removed his own pants, and spread his legs, enjoying how Stahl eyed him. "I'm better than food, right?

"Definitely."

Something about his tone of voice and the look in his eyes made Gaius shudder. "Come 'ere then."

After reaching over opening the lube, he pulled Stahl atop him. "You can figure out what's gonna happen now, right? What I'm asking."

Stahl nodded. "I'm a bit nervous, though," he said with a shaky laugh. Just hearing him laughed somehow put Gaius at ease.

"I'll help you then. Don't worry, Munches."

After Stahl coveted his fingers, Gaius lead his fingers to his asshole. "It's been awhile, so don't freak out if it's tight, 'kay?"

"A-Ah, okay!"

Gaius pressed his fingers in, and moaned, "Don't, _hgn_ , worry. Just keep going."

Nervously, Stahl did as bid, pushing his fingers in as bid, this partner's moan turning him on more. He slowly came to his own conclusions, slowly inserting another finger. "I-Is this good?"

"Y-Yeah. Probably gonna need another for yours though."

He was afraid of hurting the man underneath him, but was encouraged when he started pressing against his fingers, silently begging him to _move, dammit!_

Stahl once more followed orders, something he was discovering he was good at. He put in a third finger, and tentatively pushed them all in, to be rewarded with a low groan.

"Come...on then...eat me up..."

Stahl felt his pulse skyrocket, and he fumbled for the condom, and attempted to open it shaky hands. Gaius chuckled and helped him, giving him a good jerk, making sliding it over his dick easier. With his skill, Gaius managed to put it on with it breaking (and properly lubricating within a few seconds) and once more pushed Stahl down.

"I figure...I'm the lead taker..." he put hand on Stahl's chest, and before the med student could question him, slowly began to insert himself onto Stahl. The world came crashing down on the man, and he cried out, trying his damndest to restrain his hips.

Above him, Gaius bit his lips, slowly going down. _I know I said he's big, but damn..._

Once he got about as far as he could, he slowly started a rhythm he was comfortable with. He pushed down even farther, and gasped when he felt his prostate brushed again. _That's some serious beginners luck._

"M-Munches...Stahl! T-There..."

"H...Here?" He gave his hips a gentle push upwards, and the redhead nodded, mewling. He opened and eye and looked below him, to see Stahl's face red from exertion, with tears in his eyes, giving little groans each time Gaius went down.  Their eyes met.

"I...like you...alot..."

With those words, Gaius came harder than he ever did before.

* * *

 

That was time that both now fondly remembered, six months in the relationship. They did it two more times, and the rest is history.

It wasn't uncommon occurrence to find them in a similar position after busy days now.

"Nghn...G-Gaius!"

"M-Munches..."

Stahl thrust again, only to stop halfway. "W-What...is it?"

"I was wondering if...I covered the leftovers in the fridge..."

"The time to remember that is not when your dick is in my ass, Munches!"

Stahl laughed the laugh that Gaius loved, and kissed his forehead. "S-Sorry, sorry..."

He looked down and smiled, before rolling his hips slowly.

"What is it?"

"When you look like that, I want to eat you more than food."

"Don't I feel special," he wrapped his arms around Stahl's shoulders, and yanked him down for a kiss, "but save the sweet talk for later...now all I want is dirty talk."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

 

After they had ridden the final high of the night, they laid in bed, Stahl's arms wrapped around Gaius' slight frame. "You know...I want a nickname for you."

"Huh?"

"You have a nickname for everyone, so I want one for you!"

"Okay, then, _Munches,_ hit me."

"Errm...Honey?"

"As much as I love honey, too bland."

"Kay...sweetie pie?"

"Gag."

"Hmmmmm...honey pie!"

"What the hell?"

"Goodnight, Honey Pie."

"You're sleeping on the couch."

"Awwwwww!"•

**Author's Note:**

> Man, m/m smut... I've left you behind for good reason, but I hope you guys like this one.
> 
> Also, this is a sneak peak for thos who go and read/have read Honey Pie, but another chapter for tgat may be in the works~


End file.
